Diesel
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate }} Diesel is a member of the Big Mom Pirates. He is also a Longarm. Appearance Diesel is a tall man with rather thin legs and a tiny mustache. His most prominent feature is his giant hat resembling a chimney which blows smoke, as well as wheels on both sides of his body which appear to have no real functionality other than him spinning them with his arms when he runs. As a Longarm, he has unusually long arms, with an extra elbow joint on each. He wears a dark suit with a giant light bowtie, dark pants, and a dark mask over his eyes. When he was taken to the Fire Tank Pirates' hideout, he was forced to change his clothes into a suit. Personality Diesel is very loyal to Big Mom, as he massacred several people to get flour for her, and immediately went to report Brûlée's defeat to her. He is very confident in his running ability to the point of bragging about it, and has a quirk where he acts like a steam train as he runs. Abilities and Powers Diesel claims that he is a very fast runner, although the fast mink Carrot managed to easily catch up to him. He is also strong enough to transport up to six people, including Chopper in his Heavy Point form, at once while running. He is a capable warrior, as he was able to massacre several people to gain flour. History Totto Land Arc Three days before the wedding between Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, Big Mom sent Diesel to an unknown island to acquire flour for the wedding. Diesel attacked a flour factory and massacred the factory workers as he completed his mission. Two days later, Diesel was with Charlotte Brûlée and some of the other of her henchmen in the Mirro-World as they prepared to cook Carrot into stew. Diesel advocated closing the lid as soon as she was dropped into the pot in order to prevent a struggle. However, the real Carrot was actually up in the attic, and as she threw a rock at Randolph, Diesel spotted her. Carrot and Tony Tony Chopper managed to ambush the party and knock everyone out except Diesel, causing him to race out of the house to report the incident to Big Mom. However, Carrot caught up to Diesel and put her hands over his eyes, causing him to crash. Afterwards, he was forced by Chopper and Carrot to assist them in traveling through the Mirro-World. Chopper and Carrot brought Pedro, Nami, and Jinbe into the mirror world, and after a brief discussion, they forced Diesel to carry the five of them plus Brûlée, a load which Diesel struggled to pull. Chopper's group later located Brook inside Big Mom's bedroom, being held inside the Yonko's hands as she slept. After Brûlée tried to alert Big Mom, both Diesel and Brûlée were gagged. After Chopper's group successfully rescued Brook, Diesel was surprised that Brook managed to acquire copies of the three poneglyphs. Diesel and Brûlée were later taken to the Firetank Pirates' base, where they were left tied up. The two were apparently cleaned up and were given a set of clean clothes. Diesel was shocked when he found out that Chiffon was taking part in a plan to assassinate Big Mom. He urged Chiffon to reconsider but to no avail. Major Battles *Diesel vs. flour factory workers (unseen) *Diesel, Charlotte Brûlée, Randolph, Noble Croc, and Brûlée's twelve other henchmen vs. Carrot and Tony Tony Chopper Trivia *Diesel is named after the diesel locomotive. Ironically, his chimney hat makes him resemble a steam locomotive. **Following the food-themed names of the Big Mom Pirates, his name may also be a reference to a variant of the Snakebite cocktail. *Diesel's quirk of acting like a train is similar to the filler character Aveyron. References Site Navigation ca:Diesel it:Diesel ru:Дизель fr:Diesel Category:Longarms Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists